


Halloween Fight

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Unwanted Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “What did you say?” Keyleth brushed her bangs out of her face, casual as can be, and managed to knock her antler headband askew in the process.-Keyleth takes exception to the way a guy speaks to JB.





	Halloween Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Lol mini fic my butt on this one. This one got away from me, but was written for the prompt "Keyleth - G: a fist fight." The prompt list is [over here.](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)
> 
> It would appear that I'm into writing things based around holidays, though there's nothing wrong with that!

“What did you say?” Keyleth brushed her bangs out of her face, casual as can be, and managed to knock her antler headband askew in the process.

The bro, popped collar and all, leaned even more noticeably into JB’s space and ignored Keyleth entirely. “I’ve always wanted to sleep with Wednesday Addams.”

JB stepped backward. She wasn’t looking at anything in particular, though it was clear to Keyleth that her friend was distinctly avoiding eye contact with the bro.

“Excuse me friend, I think you might be intoxicated and I’m going to ask you very politely to take a step back.” She took a step to her left, half shielding JB with her body. “You also might want to just maybe rethink what you’re saying.”

“Wasn’t talking to you, fire crotch.”

She twitched at the epithet. “Come again?”

“That’s what she sai-”

“Oh no. No, no, no.” Keyleth half turned, just enough to pass her red cup of liquid into JB’s hands. “I know a really bad innuendo when I hear one.”

“Scanlan’s are better.”

That set Keyleth laughing, because it was rare for JB to speak up in public, let alone with the perfect put down that the misguided guy in front of them wouldn’t understand.

“The fuck are you laughing at?” The guy puffed up, and pushed into Keyleth’s space.

Finally done with the entire ordeal, Keyleth let herself stand to her full height, shoulders squared. “You, obviously.” She had at least an inch on the guy.

“You think I won’t hit a girl?”

“I think there’s going to be a few hits, yes.” She couldn’t remember the quote, the one that would make her sound really cool and intimidating, and saved herself the fumble of trying to say it properly.

JB reached out and placed her hand on Keyleth’s back. “Kiki… You don’t-” She didn’t get to finish before the guy took a swing at Keyleth and Keyleth hit back. JB fumbled her cell phone out of her pocket as Keyleth and the rando traded punches, and texted an SOS and her location to the group chat. She tucked herself against the wall to stay out of the way, phone clutched to her chest with one hand and the other still holding Keyleth’s drink.

“Hey!” Pike, dressed not unlike a underwear model with angel wings, appeared out of seemingly nowhere to wrap her arms around Keyleth’s waist. “What’s the rule about fighting?”

Keyleth struggled against Pike’s hold for a moment, still trying to get at the guy now sprawled on the floor, before Pike’s words cut through the haze of the fight. She breathed heavily, every few breaths coming out as a huffed laugh. “‘Not without Grog or Pickle, because they’ll be sad they missed it.’ I had it handled.”

“I can see that.” Pike released Keyleth when she stopped struggling, and began to examine her hands. “Nothing broken as far as I can tell, but you’re gonna be pretty banged up,” she assessed with a soft frown.

“Um…” JB pointed passed them at the bro as he stood up. His nose was bloodied, ruining his polo shirt, and one of his eyes was already beginning to swell shut. “He’s standing up.”

Pike leaned around Keyleth, still holding her hands. “I suggest you leave before I let Keyleth at you again.” The threat got the guy to move, and Pike returned her attention to the other two. “Are you both alright?”

The redhead let out a giggle as Pike let her bounce their joined hands around. “Peachie keen.” Her lower lip was split, though it was barely bleeding.

JB bit her lip and forced herself to relax. “I’ve been better, but Keyleth was amazing.”

“I always defend the honor of my friends!”

“Yes you do, Kiki, and you do it really well.” Pike looked at her cousin, and lowered her voice when she asked, “How much has she had to drink?”

JB had to think about it. “Enough to get into a fight without much provocation? But she’s a lightweight, so…”

Pike nodded her understanding. “How about we get the others and get out of here? We can check how stingy Kash was with candy at the House and have our own party.”

Keyleth freed her hands and threw her arms around Pike, drawing the half naked girl tightly to herself. “You’re the best, y’know? Just. So _awesome_.”

Hiding her giggle behind her phone, JB set down Keyleth’s cup. “She really is. Let’s find everyone else.”

“Do… D’you think Grog would give me a piggyback ride?” Keyleth asked, hands petting through Pike’s loose and curly hair.

“You can ask him as soon as we find him.” Pike wiggled out of Keyleth’s grip, and waved JB closer. “Text the chat to meet outside?” she asked. It took her a few moments to figure out just how to get Keyleth moving without the angel wings on her back getting in the way.

It was easy for JB to send the message, and she moved to Keyleth’s free side to help herd her to the door. “Thank you,” she told the taller woman. “My honor was well defended.”

Keyleth beamed and only stumbled for a moment. “Of course!” Her costume left a trail of leaves on the floor as they wove their way out of the party. “He was being very gross and you deserve so, so much better than that. And I haven’t gotten into a fight in weeks!”

JB laughed at that and carefully gave Keyleth a small, affectionate bump.

The rest of the night was far less eventful, but much more fun as the entire group gathered in the House to play video games and watch scary movies in honor of the holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> JB is dressed as Wednesday Addams; Pike is dressed as a Victoria's Secret Angel, more or less; and Keyleth is dressed as a woodland deer. Yay Halloween!


End file.
